


Blind Date

by sepsner



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: AU, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, because i've forgotten most of the japanese ones, english names used, first fic in a long time, i mean probably, no sex yet, not canon but joey's a massive nerd so it's totally canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsner/pseuds/sepsner
Summary: Joey's been having a rough time with his love life. His friends have been helping him go to blind date events, but he hasn't found a diamond in the rough yet. That is, until he has a chance meeting with the creator of his favourite card game.





	1. 1

“PUT THE bi IN bLiND DATING!”

Joey stared at the banner draped across the wall. It was tacky as fuck – hell, the whole room was tacky as fuck. Tables had been set up with drinks and finger food on them, and balloons littered the air, precariously placed perhaps an hour ago, but now floating away from their seating plan. It made Joey on-edge, as if he were hanging out with the parents at a child’s birthday party. But it was the first time Joey had been able to go on a blind date event with people who wouldn’t ask him for a threesome or claim he’d probably cheat on them. Hopefully, anyway. This time, Joey felt like he might strike gold. 

He turned away from the awful banner and back to the event. As he skimmed the room, he recognised a few faces. One, a woman who he had spoken to just today, who was nice, but an utter health nut. Another, a man he swore he recognised from another blind date shindig. So far, ‘gold’ hadn’t stood out to Joey yet. He even thought he saw a famous – no – well-known CEO, Seto Kaiba. But Joey shrugged it off. The guy was probably a lookalike, especially in a suit, and Joey probably wouldn’t end up talking to him anyway. But before Joey was able to single out someone to talk to, a bell rang out. He had been to enough of these events to know what that meant. It was time for the dates. 

Joey had been given a token earlier in the night. “A”. It meant that he was going to be sitting at the table and have others come to him. The setup was pretty nice, too. There were no balloons in this section of the room, and each small round table had a candle in the middle of it. To give it more of a ‘date’ atmosphere, Joey also had the option of ordering hot drinks (only coffee, tea and hot chocolate, though, and they were all instant or poured out of a thermos). Not the worst setup he had seen. 

Joey took the “A” position and sat as one “B” after another passed by. The first was a man called Michael, who was very enthusiastic about cats. Joey was allergic. The second, a woman whose name Joey couldn’t remember. She was dull. And the third, a woman called Freida, who went on and on about her job in science. Joey couldn’t keep up at all. He couldn’t see himself spending more time with any of them past their five minute coffee. 

One more date, Joey thought to himself in the interim between “B”s, and I’ll take off. He pulled his phone from his pocket and took a glance. Messages from Yugi. Joey couldn’t help but smile. Yugi had been the one to suggest these events to Joey in the first place. Hell, Yugi had been the one to actively seek them out and send them over. So when Joey left empty-handed again… well, he’d feel awful. But Yugi would understand. 

He put his phone back in his pocket. Yugi wouldn’t have to wait too long for a response. Whoever the next ‘date’ was going to be, Joey had the feeling it wasn’t going to be anything special. He cracked his neck and looked back across the table. 

Seto Kaiba. 

Joey jumped and bit back a yelp. He hadn’t expected anyone to be sitting across from him – when did he sit down? Was he a ninja or something? And most importantly, this was definitely Seto Kaiba, right? Joey couldn’t help but gawk. The scowl on the other man’s face was undoubtedly the expression of an evil, dictating CEO. This wasn’t a lookalike at all. Joey hoped he hadn’t started sweating. 

“I finally have your attention, then.” Kaiba tilted his head up to look down at Joey. He was literally looking down his nose at him. Joey’s shock and fear bubbled into anger. 

“I didn’t know anyone had sat down. Sorry,” he spat, no hint of a genuine apology. 

Kaiba only rolled his eyes and called over a waitress with the waggle of two fingers. 

“A tea and…” he looked over at Joey. 

“Coffee.” Joey’s eyes hadn’t left Kaiba’s face, even as he ordered. He watched as Kaiba relayed the order to the waitress, as if she didn’t hear Joey say it himself. The waitress left, and Kaiba turned back to Joey. 

There was a silence. Joey took this opportunity to look a little closer at the man across from him. His brown hair looked untouched, as if it were a wig cut to perfection and displayed in a store window. His suit, too, was perfect. It was off-white and untouched by creasing or dirt. How was one man so clean? It was as if he wasn’t alive at all. Joey already knew some things about Kaiba. One, he was evil and ruthless. Two, he was getting more and more successful by the way. Three, he stank of money. 

And, damn, he was pretty attractive. 

The hot drinks arrived. They were even served in mugs, as if they had been carefully prepared instead of made hours earlier. Kaiba pushed his mug aside. “What’s your name, then?” 

“Joey Wheeler.” 

“Wheeler.” Kaiba stared right into Joey’s eyes and took a sip of his tea. Joey hadn’t been called that since high school. Maybe a common name like ‘Joey’ had never left Kaiba’s mouth and he didn’t know how to pronounce it. “You know my name.” 

This wasn’t a question. “Yeah, you’re Seto Kaiba.” 

“You should call me Kaiba.” This wasn’t a suggestion. It was an order. 

Kaiba’s eyes bore into Joey, as if he were a pile of scrap metal, and Kaiba was looking for his keys. 

“So, uh…” God, what could Joey even ask? What do you ask a man who gets interviewed on his job and life as often as Joey went on disappointing blind dates? “Why did you come tonight?” 

Kaiba put the mug of tea down again. He had finally moved his eyes away from Joey. Aha. Joey started forming an idea of what the answer was. He’s looking for a cheap fuck. Someone like him can’t afford to get into a relationship or just sleep around. So he goes to things like this to find people like me, get them to take him home, and fuck. Then he leaves and never gets in touch again. He just wants to blow his load. 

“I’m too busy to maintain a personal life.” Kaiba’s response played into Joey’s hypothesis perfectly. Why couldn’t the up-and-coming CEO who had shut down various other companies and made thousands, if not millions, of dollars find a partner? The man just wanted quick lays. Obviously. “But that question seems loaded with judgement. I should ask you the same.” 

“Oh, I’m busy too.” Joey gulped down his coffee, hoping Kaiba didn’t probe further. How else could he say ‘I can’t get a date through usual social interactions because everyone I hit on is either taken or thinks I’m too rough to get on with’? He’d only look pathetic, especially in front of a CEO. 

Kaiba leaned backwards into his chair. He seemed to buy the lie. Or, he knew it was a lie, but didn’t have the energy to press further. The bell rang. Joey expected Kaiba to stand up and move on, but he remained seated. As another “B” approached, Kaiba pointed them to the next table. This guy, Joey thought to himself, is a natural fuckin’ boss. 

Joey shifted in his seat. Nerves were kicking in. He hadn’t gotten nerves since his very first date, back when he was nine. Who was this man sat across from him? An eccentric, probably. 

Joey cleared his throat. “Honestly, I ain’t been on a date longer than five minutes in a long time. I dunno what else to say.” 

Kaiba moved forwards, propping his elbows on the table. “What do you do?” His voice seemed fake as he said this, as if he had rehearsed it. Joey tried not to laugh. 

“I work at my best friend’s card store, like tradin’ cards. You wouldn’t believe how many kids actually still play with those things. How many adults do, too.” Joey didn’t want to admit that he also played with trading cards. 

Kaiba gave the hint of a smile. “Do you know what my company does?” 

“Er,” Joey rubbed his neck, “no.” 

The brunet leaned back again, as if satisfied in himself. “We make trading cards.” 

“No way,” Joey whispered. This was unexpected. “What kinds?” 

“Do you stock _Duel Monsters_?” 

Joey almost jumped out of his chair. “Holy shit!” A wide smile spread across his face. “That’s our most popular seller! Yugi, my friend, he’s so good at it, he beats me every time we play–” Joey caught himself and bit his lip. He had been exposed. 

Kaiba rolled his head back and smirked. He was looking down his nose at Joey again, but his expression was different. It didn’t completely piss Joey off. “I had expected you played it. You look the type.” Before Joey could snap at the remark and start an argument, Kaiba continued. “Naturally, I play the game, as well. I can’t let my company sell a bad product.” 

This, Joey had not expected. Before he could ask any questions about his deck, or who the lucky bastard who plays with him was, or even if Kaiba was any good, the bell rang. Kaiba stood up, and Joey did too. 

“We should go,” Kaiba said deftly, buttoning his jacket. 

“Hey, stay for another – we?” The word had sunk in. _We_? Kaiba turned and started to walk towards the area full of tacky balloons. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Joey, then jolted his head as if to indicate a ‘let’s go’. Joey grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and ran after him. 

They were leaving together. Possibilities ran through Joey’s head. This guy was definitely looking for a quick fuck. He found a fan, someone who wouldn’t want to report this to the press and ruin the reputation of the man who made his favourite card game so great. And he obviously knew that Joey thought he was pompous; how else was he meant to respond to a rich bastard in a pristine suit? Tension fuelled by hate was better than no tension at all. Hell, a hate fuck might even be sexy. Joey was certain that the night was going to go one specific way. 

Kaiba only seemed to confirm Joey’s theories. “My car is just around the corner,” he remarked as the two of them emerged from the building into the crisp night air. “Let me drive you home.” 

Usually, Joey would have said no. Especially since he was so sure as to what was going to happen. But his mouth seemed to talk before his brain processed the invitation. “Sure. I took the bus here anyway.” 

Kaiba’s car looked big from the outside, but it seemed even bigger inside. Joey couldn’t help but relax on the lap of luxury in the expensive passenger seat. “Holy shit,” he whispered. He could never imagine owning a car like this. He could never imagine owning an apartment like this. The entire drive home went by in a flash, as Joey fought falling asleep. He didn’t realise that he was that tired. It was the seats. He could always blame the seats. 

Joey couldn’t help but be relieved when they actually rolled up in front of his block of flats, the directions having been punched into a sat-nav shortly after getting into the car. At least he wasn’t getting kidnapped, or worse. Joey unbuckled and turned towards Kaiba. 

“I should invite you in.” For _coffee_ , or something. This is where the night would end – where their relationship would end. After fucking in the other person’s house, Kaiba would pay for Joey to shut up and not tell anyone what had happened, and he would never see Joey again. 

Instead, Kaiba waved his hand. “You look tired. I’ll just leave you be.” Joey couldn’t hide the look of surprise on his face, and Kaiba had obviously ignored it. The brunet pulled out a business card – the man had a business card, fucking hell – and a pen. He quickly scribbled something on it before handing it over to Joey. 

“One side is my assistant’s phone number.” Joey looked down at the professional print. Of course he wouldn’t willingly give out his personal work number. “The other side has two. The top is my personal work phone. I’m in the office every day except Sunday.” Joey checked the other side. There it was, with ‘WORK’ printed next to it. Below it was another, labelled ‘MOBILE’. “The other is my personal number. Do not call it. I will not pick up. Text me, and I will call you when I am free.” 

Joey stared at the card in disbelief. “Right.” He looked up at Kaiba in disbelief. “Right.” Joey blinked, snapping himself out of it. He opened the car door and clambered out, then bent over to peer through the open door. “I’ll do that. Uh, goodnight.” 

Joey lost himself as he headed up into his room. The cold and cruel CEO he had seen once in a while on television had… gone on a date with him. They left together. And yet, here he was, in his apartment, without him. Relief washed over him, but with disbelief. Was this a dream? Maybe he had fallen asleep on the bus home after a final disappointing date. Joey looked down at the business card in his hand, and slapped it down on the kitchen counter. If he found it tomorrow, then it was real. He tore off his coat and shoes and flopped face first into his mattress. If it wasn’t there, Joey would know that he had had a pretty weird dream. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey calls the number that Kaiba left him.

“No way!”

Joey nodded across the table. On the other side, Yugi’s mouth hung agape. Between them, face down on the table, was the business card. 

“I was gonna be so mad at you for not responding to my messages, but this,” Yugi looked down at the numbers. “This is an exception. I’m so glad you got someone’s number, Joey!” 

Joey shrugged. “Yeah, but the only problem is that it’s a celebrity’s number.” 

“Not exactly a celebrity. Maybe to us and some nerds on the internet,” Yugi said sheepishly, “but...” 

“Nah, if he’s been on the news more than twice, he’s a celebrity. And Kaiba definitely has.” 

Yugi reached out to the card and hovered his fingers above it, before picking it up gently. It was the only copy that the boys had of Kaiba’s personal phone numbers, so obviously it was sacred. Yugi examined it, looking carefully at the strokes of Kaiba’s pen, as if he was deducing whether or not it was a joke. 

“You need to call him,” Yugi blurted. 

Joey swallowed. “Ya think so?” 

“He gave you his number, Joey! That’s an obvious message. _I want you to contact me so we can meet again_.” The smaller boy handed the card over to Joey. “He’s probably waiting for you to call.” 

Joey could feel his palms moisten at the thought of calling Seto Kaiba. What if he did so at a bad time? In the middle of a meeting, or after he found out that his uncle died of a chronic heart problem? That’s what happened to CEOs all the time, right? Joey pushed down Yugi’s arm and flattened the card against the table. 

“Fine.” 

Joey pulled his phone from his pocket. He had thought earlier, what if Kaiba had given him the wrong numbers? Maybe to some pizza joint or something. But Joey would never know if he never tried. He took a deep breath and punched in the numbers labelled ‘MOBILE’. 

The phone rang for an uncomfortable amount of time before someone picked up. 

“Hello, this is Seto Kaiba.” 

So, definitely the right phone number. But Joey hadn’t expected it. His stomach knotted and mouth dried up instantly. 

“Hey,” Joey whimpered, then cleared his throat. “Hey, it’s Joey Wheeler, from, uh, last night. The thing.” 

The voice at the other end paused. “Who?” 

Joey’s stomach sank. He stared over at Yugi with a ‘help me!’ expression. Had Kaiba forgotten him already? Or maybe the man from last night _was_ a lookalike? Perhaps a friend of Kaiba’s who just wanted to prank him? 

Before Joey could say anything, the voice on the phone chuckled. “Sorry. I expected you to call. Hello, Wheeler.” 

Joey felt like he had just lifted the world from his shoulders. He let out a long sigh of relief. 

“I just shit myself, dude. I hope it was worth it.” 

“It was. If only I could have seen your expression. Why did you call?” 

Joey bit his lip before he said anything stupid. “Well, I had’ta make sure it was you and not some nutjob that looked like you. Plus, _you’ve_ got _my_ number now, so I don’t have’ta be callin’ you all the time.” 

“Well, since I already have you on the phone, I might as well cover everything so I won’t need to call you later.” 

“Cover everything?” Joey asked. 

The voice on the other end didn’t lose its cool. “Yes. Things like arranging our next meeting.” 

“Like,” Joey definitely _was_ losing his cool, “like a date?” 

“Yes, I was hoping.” 

Joey covered the microphone of his phone and brought his attention to Yugi, who had been leaning forward expectantly. ‘A _date_?’ Joey mouthed. Yugi nodded enthusiastically, a beaming smile spreading across his face. 

Joey returned to the phone. “Uh, yeah, I can do that. When are you thinkin’?” 

“Oh, that’s good to hear. I was thinking on Wednesday.” 

Today was Sunday. That gave Joey this evening, plus two other evenings to prepare. He had Yugi, Tristan and Téa to help – that made things a little less nerve-wracking. 

“Sure. Wednesday.” 

“Good,” Kaiba replied, sounding almost relieved. “I’ll keep you updated. I have to go now.” 

Joey could barely fit a “see ya later” in before Kaiba hung up. That happened... smoother than expected, but also way faster than expected. Joey turned back towards Yugi. 

“We’re goin’ out on Wednesday,” Joey said. 

Yugi almost exploded. “That’s brilliant, Joey! I can help you get ready for it, we can go shopping, get you a haircut, oh man, look for somewhere to go after if you still have time...” 

As Yugi rambled, Joey could only stare down at his phone. Wednesday. A date. _Seto Kaiba_? Joey was tempted to pinch himself. He almost didn’t believe this was happening. 

“Come on,” Yugi broke him out of his trance of disbelief. “We should go look at clothes! I bet it’ll be a fancy date if it’s Kaiba. I know you don’t have many nice clothes.” 

Joey stood up, laughing. “Careful, or I’ll bash you. Let’s go, then.” 

Despite having finished speaking to Kaiba, Joey’s stomach was still in knots. Kaiba was, frankly, nerve wracking. Joey couldn’t predict what he could possibly do next. First, he seemed so arrogant and dominant, and now, he was planning a date? It kept Joey on the edge of his seat. 

Not that he was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will be a multi-chapter thing. It's my first time writing anything other than an essay in a long while, and it was really fun! I'm looking forward to writing more!


End file.
